When They Met Leo
by hopefulmuse617
Summary: Various scenes in which members of the Arrowverse who had met "Captain Cold" Leonard Snart meet Leo Snart from Earth X while on Earth One.
1. (Rest of) Team Legends

**Hi there,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here. I got thinking within the inactive Fanfiction time. I thought about how members of Team Legends and Flash who were not on Earth X would react in meeting Leo as when the heroes who were captured and already know Captain Cold. So I came up with various scenarios in which they meet Leo. I wonder if a variation of these meetings could be possible dvd bloopers. As you can tell this is with Team Legends(minus Sara, Jax and Stein in terms of reaction). Nevertheless enjoy.**

 **disclaimer- I do not own the Arrowverse or any of its characters**

 **ps- I have team flash meetings ready, but it will be a while. Kind of stopped working on my bakugan fanfictions for a while, but will get back to it.**

* * *

After the Nazis and the Reichsmen left STAR Labs, everyone Team Arrow, Team Flash, Team Legends and the Danvers sisters boarded the Wave Rider.

Barry met up with Iris, as did the Danvers sisters having either been on an operating table or an alternate earth. Oliver was brooding somewhere, considering a plan in dealing with the Nazis. Cisco was giving Harry and Curtis a tour of the Waverider along with Felicity. Rene and Dinah tagged along, however as amazed they were they got easily fed up with the nerd talk and decided to have some sparring matches. Caitlin was monitoring Stein and Jax. After hearing about the current dire condition of the Firestorm pair, Mick went to the galley to have a drink(a long one) and Nate went to let his team mates know about Firestorm. Gideon guided him to the library in which his teammates were in just as he saw his captain walk in with two other figures. From the back he could see both figures were taller than the captain. One had a golden helmet and the other was in a parka with a fur lined hood.

Nate recalled a figure with a golden helmet and a black suit helping him with 'group B' take down a robot with a glowing green 'heart' (kryptonite), but wondered about the other figure. He would learn about the other figure's identity after hearing his bro Ray.

"Snart? Oh my god, you're alive!" Ray exclaimed.

As Nate came in he saw his team mates. Sara was standing behind the two 'new men' with a look of _oy vey_ as she often has when there was some crazy shenanigan going on. The man in the golden helmet looking at the man in the parka getting hugged by Ray in his metal suit with a befuddled look(maybe jealousy, hard to tell with the helmet). He was confused at whether or not he should be laughing or should intervene.

Nate walked over to where Amaya and Zari were, leaning against the desk. Amaya appeared shocked and confused with the display. Zari on the other hand was just confused, wondering why on earth is Ray hugging a stranger. Nate understood Zari's confusion, but the way Amaya looked got him wondering about the identity of the parka man. Taking a seat between the two women, Nate got a clearer shot of the parka man's face and he did a double take. He saw the face of the man who in an alternate reality killed Amaya.

"What's Captain Cold doing here? I thought he was dead!" Nate exclaimed.

"My thoughts exactly!" Amaya responded in agreement.

"Yea, how are you alive pal? And what are you wearing?" Ray asked while still hugging the man.

"Captain Cold?" Zari said. "Who's Captain Cold exactly?"

"Captain Cold, otherwise known as Leonard Snart was a former member of the Legends that Director Hunter recruited to defeat Vandal Savage. Prior to his recruitment Mr. Snart along with Mr. Rory were a pair of criminals in Central City known to pull heist with their Cold and Heat guns respectively. In an effort to destroy The Oculus, a device used by the Time Masters to manipulate the future, Mr. Snart sacrificed himself." Gideon explains.

"Who was that?" The man in the Gold helmet asked.

"Our AI Gideon." Sara answerd.

"Also his younger self was recruited by the Legion of Doom in their quest to use the Spear of Destiny to alter reality. He convinces Mick to join the Legion and in the alternate reality killed Amaya." Nate added on.

"Okay. Then, how come she is still alive?" the man not being hugged asked again.

"Our alternate Reality selves came back on their Waverider to prevent our Legion of Doom from getting the spear. We succeed, capturing them and we returned that Snart back to his original point in time." Amaya explained. "But that does not explain why he's still here."

"That's because this is not our Snart. He's-" Sara begins to explain only to then glare at the boy scout. "Ray stop hugging him, he's not our Snart."

"Huh?" Ray disengaged his hug. The 'other' Snart took the chance to regain his breath.

"Wait, then who is he-?" Ray stuttered. "Oh. You're his doppelganger."

"Yes. I heard a few things about my counterpart from Barry. Did not expect to get a hug from a man in a metal suit, looks great by the way. I'm Leo, Leo Snart from Earth X. I also go by Citizen Cold." Leo said as he introduced himself.

"I am also Ray, Ray Terrill originally from this Earth or as I am called on Earth X, The Ray." the man in the gold helmet said as he removes his helmet.

"Wow. We have two Rays in the room. That sounds almost perfect." Leo said smirking.

"And confusing." Zari stated.

"Whatever! We got our work cut out. A Nazi Waverider is sent over here we need to find it and destroy it." Sara intervened.

"It's called the WellenReiter, although that minus the nazi-part it would have been called that in english." Leo said.

"And take care of an army of Nazi soldiers." The Ray added.

"A Nazi Waverider? The Nazis have a Waverider, are you kidding me?" Nate asked rhetorically.

"Gideon can locate the other Waverider?" Ray asked.

"I'm afraid not Dr. Palmer. It appears the Wellenreiter has cloaked itself. I also cannot locate or find any other Nazi soldiers." The AI responded.

"Well I can help with that." The Ray said. "I know a thing or two about tracking Nazis."

"Talk to Alex, Harry and the other nerds. They had a way of tracking Nazi-Supergirl through her blood." Sara suggested

"Will do." The Ray responded

"I'll take you to our lab Mr Terrill. You coming Zari? We could use your help." Amaya asked.

"After I talk to a man wearing Mr. Fair Play on his sleeves." Zari stated.

Amaya led The Ray out of the library and Zari walked out.

"How's Jax and Stein?" Ray asked Nate.

"Not good. Stein was shot, but Jax is also affected because-" Nate began to answer.

"Of their psychic connection." Ray finished.

"Yeah. Caitlin is keeping watch on them in the Med bay."

"I'm going to check on them, after I take off my suit."

Ray leaves as well.

"I heard that this Earth has a Mick Rory. Could any of you tell me where is he?" Leo asked.

"Mr. Rory is currently in the galley drinking after hearing about Firestorm's condition." Gideon answered.

"I'll take you there." Nate said.

He began to walk out with Leo following him.

"Thank you-"

"Nate Heyward. I also go by Steel."

"Huh. And why is that?"

"My skin can turn steel."

"Oh. Well that's cool. Were you also hit by the particle accelerator explosion?"

"No Ray- not your Ray, modified a futuristic bio-enhancer originally to give himself the power to steel, but he gave it to me to save my life."

"Huh, not something you hear everyday."

"Well, everyday here on this ship is not like the other."

"Tell me about it."

* * *

 **As per usual review, comment, PM me your thoughts, questions and concerns and I will try my best to answer.**


	2. (Boys of) Team Flash

**Hi again,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here, with another new chapter. This one stars Harry and Cisco when they meet Leo Snart. I hope I put enough humor in this shot. Both Cisco and Harry are funny on their own but are hilarious together in their many spats. I have yet to touch any of my other works, but I will try to find some time for them. I put myself in a hectic spot. I hope you enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer- I do not own the Arrowverse, all rights go to Warner Brothers and the CW**

* * *

Sara gave a mini tour to Leo as she got it ready to board several passengers, 21 heroes, peoples, metahumans, vigilantes, breachers, you name it they have them. After getting it off the ground and dealing with the 'new nerds' on board. Just when she had some peace and quiet, it was interrupted by Cisco.

"Holy Hannah! How are you alive?" Cisco freaked, before having a sudden 'wait a moment'.

"Easy Ramon." Harry coaxed standing next to his companion.

"Easy there tiger, I think you are mistaking me for-" Leo was about to explain.

"You're Captain Cold Snart from Earth X." Cisco concluded. "Should have known from the start."

"You seem to be familiar with doppelgangers." Leo observed.

"He is, we all are. I'm Harrison Wells from Earth-2." Harry introduced. "My traumatized compatriot is Cisco Ramon."

"I also go by Vibe."

"Also a tech-engineer and has dimensional powers?"

"Yea, I'm assuming you met my doppleganger."

"He helped build my Cold Gun and taught me a few other tricks. He's at peace now." Leo reminisced before doing a lookover on Harry.

"You look like-" Leo began.

"The psychopath speedster from your Earth. Yeah I get that alot. He is a jerk on this Earth and supposedly took on the appearance of the original Harrison Wells to kill Barry Allen." Harry explained bluntly, as though he had rehearsed it.

"Ouch. Hate to know what my counterpart did. I heard from Barry that he was a criminal turned hero." Leo commented.

"Criminal is right. He killed people with my cold gun, kidnapped my friend, kidnapped me and my brother, forced me to rebuild his gun and heatwave's, build one for his sister, gotten me to confess Flash's real identity by threatening my brother's life, and back-stabbed Barry while transporting a bunch of criminal metas." Cisco ranted.

"But he also was a hero. He saved the Legends many times, helped defeat an immortal tyrant and sacrificed himself to save the team." Sara reasoned. "He was a Legend."

"Yeah, he did help Barry that one other time in stealing a power source from a high-tech secure government agency." Cisco added.

"Wow, I guess Earth-1's me wore many hats. Anyways, my name is the same as my doppelganger, but I would prefer it if you all call me Leo."

"Leo. Huh, unlike that cold bastard, you are extremely friendly and approachable."

"And a bit of a flirt, but that's no different from our Snart." Sara interjected.

"Well I am definitely not calling you 'Captain Cold X'."

"I am no Captain, Cisco. Quite frankly I am more of a concerned denizen on Earth X choosing to fight for a noble cause." Leo agreed.

"Well then, welcome to Earth-1 Citizen Cold." Cisco greeted with much more enthusiasm holding out his hand.

"Citizen Cold. I love it." Leo says shaking his hand.

"Well when it comes to names leave it to our Cisco. Now that we got the chit chat out of the way, let's get to figuring out how to get these nazis the hell off our Earth." Sara interjected again.

"Of course, Captain Lance." Citizen Cold responded.

"Here, here." Harry and Cisco cheered.


	3. (Girls 1) of Team Flash

**Hi Everyone,**

 **hopefulmuse617 here. I had let myself be swamped by school work, but good thing I had this chapter already to go. I hope this is entertaining. This involves the girls of Team Flash and some Felicity (she started in _Arrow_ , but she does make crossovers on _The Flash_ ). I hope I have characterized them well. I got a peek through wiki that Leo Snart will return in "Fury Rogues". If you saw the German Comi-con interview with Wentworth Miller he is doing one last episode on _The Flash._ It was kind of predictable as any _The Flash_ title with Rogue in its name implies that Captain Cold will appear in some shape or form with the exception of _"_ Infantino Street". I had a prediction for that title that the metas such as: Weather Wizard, Peek-aboo, Mirror Master, Top and Rainbow Raider (to name a few) would mistake Leo as Captain Cold and plan to 'deal' with him as payback or for infamy until The Flash comes in to save him (even teaming up with Golden Glider). But I would like to see this nonetheless. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **P.S. I might consider doing something with Kid Flash in this fanfic seeing that he is familiar with Heatwave.**

 **disclaimer- I do not own any Canon Material of the Arrowverse, all rights go to DC, WB and CW**

* * *

Iris was with Caitlin in the bridge catching up with one another with some necessary girl talk especially with Firestorm in critical condition and an army of Earth x Nazis on the loose.

"So, this is a wedding to remember." Caitlin remarks.

"Yep. Nothing says memorable like a bunch of alternate earth Nazis. Thankfully we had a bunch of superheroes on hand." Iris jokes.

Caitlin managed a small smile which reverted back to a frown.

"I know Professor Stein means a lot to you." Iris says.

"He was like a father to me. A friend and teacher to Team Flash and the Legends. That and he was Ronnie's partner as Firestorm." Caitlin reminisces staring up for a moment before returning her attention to the still-bride. "But enough about me, what about you and Barry? You guys going to schedule a do-over wedding?"

"Not sure. It would be another hassle to do another big wedding and to invite all these heroes only to get crashed again. At this point, I just want to get it done and over as soon as we kick these Earth-Xers back to their hellhole earth."

"I know it isn't the best place in the multiverse, but at least don't call my home a hell hole." says a familiar voice.

Iris and Caitlin faced the direction of the voice only to fall back gripping the console for support. They stared at a man with buzzed cut speckled with grey and white, and sharp blue eyes, wearing a blue and black parka. At his side was his signature cold arms and around his neck a set of silver visors with rectangular eye holes. He was leaning against the frame. His posture not dissimilar to the infamous anti-hero. It was so shocking that Caitlin's red hair began to go platinum, her eyes flashed frosty blue and her lips went from scarlet to turquoise. Before Killer Frost could be released, a familiar red and yellow blur placed himself between the women and 'Captain Cold'.

"Woah-woah-woah. Caitlin it's okay. He's on our side." Barry says calming the transitioning doctor.

"I was always on your side Barry." 'Captain Cold' remarks.

"Let me handle this." the speedster admonishes.

"Barry, how is- He's Snart's doppelganger." Iris reasons mid-way in her question.

"Yes. Caitlin, Iris meet Leo Snart from Earth X. Sn-Leo this is my fiance Iris West and my friend Dr. Caitlin Snow." Barry introduces.

"Hi." Iris greets

"Hello." Caitlin responds likewise after calming herself.

"I saw that you were going pale there Caity. You don't happen to be?"

"A metahuman. Whenever I get angry or scared I turn into Killer Frost my alter ego who has cold powers. And please do not call me Caity."

"Nice. And you Iris, I've heard you were getting married to this lovely man. Love the ice by the way."

"Thanks?" Iris returns skeptically

"Emphasis on the 'were' as in 'they were getting married up until the Nazi, I hate them by the way, crashed the wedding." says Felicity, who happened to walk by and continues her rant. "Who then locked up the rest of Teams Arrow, Flash and Mick at STAR Labs,tried to kill Supergirl to transplant her heart into her Nazi counterpart. She is horrible by the way, and is married to Nazi-Oliver, gross. Iris and I tried to save the captured heroes and Supergirl, go girl power! And also get caught until the rest of the Legends, finally saved us and then you guys get here with The Ray and 'not' Captain Cold."

She pauses for a moment taking a look over of Leo.

"Wow, you really look just like him except not evil and not all brooding, which is a good thing cause, I have enough brooding in my life with Oliver and Dig. So yeah."

"And you are-"

"Felicity, Felicity Smoak." She offers her hand and Leo shakes it in return.

"She is Oliver's girlfriend." Barry says.

"Oh. Wow, is it just me or does every hero I flirted with is already in a relationship?"

"Wait, you flirted with Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"He did, and Sara, but as far I know-" Barry explains.

"And you apparently." Iris stated.

"Actually, he complimented my suit."

"He's got good taste."

"Just like someone I know." Barry says wrapping his arm around his fiance pulling her in for a blissful kiss.

"Well they really are perfect for one another. No wonder they are getting married." Leo observes.

"Sure are." Felicity comments

"Speaking of which I've heard that on this Earth gay marriage is legal. Is that still true?"

"Oh, yes. A friend of my is gay and got married...and divorced last year. But that doesn't mean it happens with every gay, lesbian couple. I mean some even have kids through medical miracles or they adopt. I mean if you and-"

"Ray."

"Ray, wait Ray as in Ray Palmer, as in you are dating Earth-X-"

"No. A different Ray, Ray Terrill who is also from earth one and is a meta-human with light powers."

"A meta who glows in the dark?"

"Actually he shines. Ray is quite literally the light of my life."

"That is so cheesy, but so sweet."

"Do you-"

"Go on long tangents? Know way more than I need to? Make awkward conversations?"

"All of the above."

"Yes."

"Attention everyone. Captain Lance requests everyone to report to the bridge for a debriefing. The location of the Wellenreiter has been found." Gideon announced.


	4. (What if) Wally West

**I know it has been forever since I was online 'actively'. There's a good chance that the 'next gen' fanfiction may end up being up for adoption, but I am still not willing to give it up or too stubborn to do so. I written this chapter a long while back. This chapter features Kid Flash or Wally. There had been a lot of comments on how his character had been 'under-used' during 2017-2018 seasons of the Arrowverse. While I did like his interaction with the cast of 'Legends' I did feel that there could have been a better option. But, what happened, had happened. Anyways in this chapter, Wally ends up helping after getting his dad and Cecile to safety. He somehow learns about the siege of STAR Labs and pitches in saving the everyone on Earth-1(after he runs into someone from Legends Ray or Amaya since he is familiar with them). Seeing how in one of the episodes of 'Legends' that he knew who Mick was/is I assumed he would know who Leonard Snart is. So here is the story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **hopefulmuse617**

 **disclaimer: I do not own the Arrowverse, all rights go to WB and CW.**

* * *

If fans of _Star Trek, Star Wars, Doctor who,_ or any space-time titles can geek out over a Timeship, imagine what a speedster with an engineer's mindset can see. After rescuing the rest of the team held up by Earth-Xers, Wally West a.k.a. Kid Flash was zooming around the interior of the Waverider taking its contents in milliseconds. While he was not as fast as his foster/future brother-in-law, The Flash (a.k.a. Barry Allen) he was careful not to bump into anyone or create (a large) mess. However, most of his compatriots found it a little annoying that a younger speedster was generating excessive wind while 'exploring' the ship, especially in a crisis.

At one point Wally stopped to catch his breath.

"Mr. West, I must advise you to not overuse your speed while on the ship, especially considering that there are several people aboard with you and was originally meant for a team of nine." Gideon advises.

"Wow, this thing has an AI? Awesome!"

"Yes. I am the ship's Artificial Consciousness, Gideon. But I am not wrong about your 'exploring'. I insist you slow down."

"I'd listen to her if I were you Kid Flash."

"Huh?" Wally reacts looking in the direction of the new voice. He smiles as he catches sight of a man with shining brown hair wearing a patriotically decorated metal suit.

"Nate! How's it going brother?" Wally continues embracing the older male in a bro-hug.

"It's been great if not for Invaders from Earth-X trying to take over and steal Supergirl's heart to save their Supergirl." Nate explains.

"That's hectic. Last year, an evil future Barry wanted to kill my sister so he could maintain his existence through a time paradox."

"That's cool. Not the killing your sister part."

"It's alright I get it man."

"Wally, what are you doing here?"

Both quickly to see Barry looking a little annoyed that his foster brother did not appear to follow through on his previous instruction.

"It's fine Barry. Dad and Cecile are in good hands. Besides taking on an army of Earth-Xers is a huge task, you need all the help you can get."

"He's right Barry. Considering there is a powerhouse speedster on their side what better way to fight him then with two speedsters."

The new source of the voice saunters into the corridor. After coming into full view,...

"What is Captain Cold doing on the Waverider?!" Both Wally and Nate exclaimed

"Wait, you met Captain Cold?" Barry asked pointing to the historian. "But didn't he die before you joined?"

"I had an encounter with his younger self. After defeating him and the Legion, Mick returned him to his original place in the timeline." Nate explained.

"But, if that's the case then who is this guy?" Wally asked.

"Guys meet Leonard Snart from Earth -X." Barry introduced to the newer heroes.

"You can call me Leo." Leo said.

"Hi. I'm Wally and this is Nate."

"Otherwise known as Kid Flash and Steel."

"Well on my earth I go by Citizen Cold. And I've got to say love the hair Nate, although Cisco's is also a contender."

"Thank you, I think?" Nate answered.

"Not that I had met Captain Cold, but you seem pretty nice." Wally observed.

"Not a fan of the 'Make the plan. Execute the plan. Expect the plan to go off the rails. Throw away the plan.' advice from Earth-1 me. Nevertheless we should figure out how best to use our speedsters against the evil one."

"Thawne." Barry stated.

"Wait, Thawne as in Eobard Thawne? Just last year we fought the guy, erased his existence and now he's back for more? I hate that guy!" Nate outraged.

"Welcome to the club." Wally remarked.

"Attention heroes, Captain Lance and Mr. Queen requests everyone meet on the bridge." Gideon announced.

"Let's go."


End file.
